Naughty 'n' Nice Part 2 Naughty
by ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: A very Nalex Christmas. Femslash.


**Have a magical holiday! ;)**

* * *

The log home was nestled snug in a bed of deep and ancient firs. The logs were dark and old as they had arrived but the interior had proved light and beautiful. Plaster walls were decorated with woven rugs and blankets and a fireplace of river rock waited for the two women. Alexandra took the fire in hand while shooing her lover to the bathroom. She smiled as she laid out a thick quilt from the wood and leather couch on the floor.

When Nikita arrived back in the living room, she was immediately soaked in much craved heat. She smiled to see the other woman sitting on a quilt leaning back against the front of a couch with a quiet smile on her face. Nikita closed her eyes as she curled up next to Alex on the soft blanket before the crackling logs. "Finally wring out your hair?" Alex asked with a grin.

The older woman gave her the evil eye. "I wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't taken Santa's 'Isn't it a fine ride?' as an invitation to yank the reins out of his hand and try to drive the magic sleigh."

Alex chuckled and shrugged. "I may have gotten a little close to the water. I admit that. You didn't need to hang off the back."

"I was doing just that. You knocked me off the bench." Nikita kissed Alex's nose. "But now..."

"Now..." Alexandra teased sensing where this might go.

"Christmas..." Nikita prompted.

"Is tomorrow morning?" The younger woman was having a great deal of fun at Nikita's expense.

Nikita frowned. "Do you even know what morning looks like anymore?" She turned her body toward Alex and raised a brow.

Alexandra barked a laugh. "I vaguely remember."

"I just think we should exchange gifts tonight."

"Oh?" It was definitely going where she thought. Alex was enjoying this and fearing it at the same time. What if Nikita didn't like her gift?

"And you should start." Nikita smiled expectantly as she sat up. Her robe pulled apart slightly over her knees and Alex smiled and traced her fingers over the exposed skin. Nikita yanked the robe closed and raised her brow. "Alex," she growled warningly.

Alexandra rolled to the edge of the blanket and pulled a small box out from under the edge. She smiled and pushed herself into a kneeling position. She popped open the box and turned it so Nikita could see the delicate ring nestled in the velvet. "Would you marry me?" Simple question. Here was hoping for a simple... and positive answer

Nikita chuckled. "How long did it take you to come up with that?" Alexandra didn't let her off the hook, she was going to return the favor.

"Weeks?" Alex grinned before the grin faded slightly and she looked down at the ring. She brightened up as Nikita pulled out the ring and grabbed Alex's hand guiding it to her finger. Alex laughed as she slid the cool metal on the warm thin finger. She brought the hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you Nikita." She took a deep breath. " I love you so much." Her fingers stroked the older woman's cheek slowly.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She looked down at herself and smiled before looking back at Alexandra. Nikita leaned back slightly and pulled at her belt. She pulled back the halves to reveal a black bit of silk and lace that clung to her curves, light as webbing and just as clingy. "Hope you don't mind if I open yours for you," she purred.

Alex's eyes opened wide before slowly looking the beautiful woman up and down. "Thank you Santa." she whispered as her eyes caressed her lover from delicate shoulder straps to the curves of the other woman's breasts and the almost nonexistent second piece nestled between two long lovely legs.

She tsked quietly as she reveled in the heat from her lover's eyes. She never felt more desireable and it was heady. "You're on the Naughty list Alex. This gift is all me."

"I am naughty aren't I?" Alex smiled and stroked a black string off Nikita's shoulder before lowering her lips to the soft skin there. Her teeth scraped lightly before lips moved slowly over the places silk had touched her now fiancee.

Nikita hummed. "Very naughty." She smiled and leaned her head back as lips, teeth and tongue made their way up her long column of throat. Her pulse already was reflecting her desire, her need for her lover.

Alex slid her hand slowly up the silk to cup Nikita's breast as her lips captured her lover's. She swallowed Nikita's moan as her thumb brushed roughly over a silk covered nipple. She pressed the other woman down onto the blanket. She leaned up to watch as her hand traveled down the silk to press on the other part of Nikita's silk ensemble. Alexandra leaned down to her lover's lips. "Very naughty," she purred.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Percy frowned as he looked over the edge of his mug at the brightly packaged box on his desk. He plucked the card and read it out loud. "To Percy. From Santa. The prize for being on the top of one of my lists. Ho. Ho. Ho. Merry Christmas." His face twisted slightly as he considered the box.

Putting down the mug he got out a em field reader and a stethoscope. Nothing. He shrugged and pulled the ribbon slowly off the box. The sides fell to reveal a lump of coal. Percy harrumphed and turned to find someone to blame for the prank. He heard a strange noise behind him as a piece of coal bounced along the floor beside him. Turning he saw a coal fountain.

As the door opened, he was carried into the hall by a wave of coal. He landed... badly against the far wall. Amanda looked at him for long moments as he struggled to get upright again before crouching and picking up a piece of the coal surrounding him. "Hmmm," she said. "It appears that I didn't win again this year. Well done. You have been naughty Percy."


End file.
